The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a means for detachably connecting two members operable to actuate a transmission or clutch.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,597,868 and 4,867,717 which disclose arrangements for detachably connecting two members operable in unison to actuate a clutch or transmission in a marine propulsion device.